Into the Four Swords
by Nythtak
Summary: Link was always the chosen one, but what happened if another was chosen in a totally different way. Sarah doesn't think she could ever be a hero, but the Fierce Deity, Oni, has been ordered to help her. How will this effect the Four Swords journey? Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Few things I just want to say in case people are gonna go all Mary Sue on my story. Yes, Sarah is based on me (pretty much), like opinions. **

**Oh, and she is _definitely _not a Mary Sue. **

**On a new story, I would usually greet the readers better, but I hate it when everyone goes accusing me or creating Mary Sues. I wouldn't mind so much if they actually said how she was a Mary Sue and how they would recommend fixing this.**

**Okay, my rant is over. Enjoy, and please review!**

**(did you notice, for almost every paragraph above the first word began with an 'O'? ! Lol, randomness)**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Sarah, and some other crap. I don't own LoZ FW. If I did...XD **

**May I add, I am British. Don't ask why I told you...I just felt like it. Also it should explain all the 'where people live' stuff. Enjoy!**

Fridays

"**I'll never forget this journey."**

"**Thanks for everything!"**

"**I love all you guys!"**

"**Together...forever!"**

_**And that is how the darkness was defeated...and Hyrule knew only peace from then on. Well, maybe there was a little excitement. But it was nothing Link couldn't handle.**_

I read the last line again, disappointment already setting in. That was _it_?

Wow, what a happy ending.

Note my sarcasm! Sure, Link and Zelda are together again, but what about Red, Blue and Vio (since Green is basically Link)? And when Shadow died...sorta. Seriously, that almost made me cry, which I don't often do.

With one hand I impatiently pushed my hair out of my face, glaring a little at the strand. I had waist-length brown hair, that couldn't decide whether to be curly or straight. It gave it a sort of...fluffiness, which looked nice. Sometimes. I used to have blonde highlights but the last time they were put in was over two years ago, and after that I had red highlights; one year ago. It gave an odd effect of random strands of blonde halfway down my hair and in the light a few red ones. I kinda liked it.

I put the manga book down on my night stand, where it towered precariously on the pile of books. I had always loved reading for as long as I could remember, and I had quite a collection, ranging from fantasy to horse riding. Both my mum and dad liked reading, but I shared my dad's preference for adventure and fantasy, unlike my mum who mostly read more realistic novels.

I pulled my cover up and lay down, switching off the light as I did. Glancing at my digital clock I saw it was already midnight, but at least I didn't have school tomorrow. Thankfully my mum and sister wouldn't be there either, since it was just an inset day for my school. It wasn't that I didn't like my mum or sister, even if she was extremely annoying at times, I just liked being alone. My parents had divorced when I was five and my sister two, ten years later he was now living in Manchester, over two hours away from my home in Nottingham. I was lucky to see him once a month.

But I wasn't one to dwell on things like that, instead losing myself in books and recently, fanfiction. Sometimes I actually preferred the fanfiction, especially since I was introduced to the Legend of Zelda. My mum used to say that it was unhealthy to read so much instead of going outside and playing, but I think she gave up when I continued to ignore her.

My favourite fanfiction was probably the girl-goes-into-LoZ-world. I always imagined it would happen to me, but most of the characters were either beautiful or talented, or at least able to fight. Me, I was just an overweight fifteen year old who daydreams too much. Sure, it would never happen, but it couldn't hurt to wish.

XxXx

I woke up quite early the next morning, Well, early for me. It was half past eleven when I finally crawled out of bed, not even bothering to change from my pyjamas. I did however brush my hair, hoping to neaten it even slightly. Instead, I ended up with a major frizz.

I rolled my eyes, giving up, and walked into the bathroom. Cobalt blue eyes stared back at me from the mirror, and today if I looked closer I could see a mix of pale green shades. My eyes would change colour slightly, but always sticking to a blue mix. Most people didn't notice it.

I headed downstairs, not bothering to grab any breakfast, since it was almost lunch anyway. Mum and Lucy were long gone, leaving me completely alone! Finally!

Man, I sound like such a loner.

Anyway! Unable to decide what to do, I switched on the TV and flopped on the sofa, waiting for the box thingy to load. I surfed the channels for a few minutes, finding absolutely nothing_._ I had expected there to be _something_ good on, but gave up and turned the TV off again.

_What now? _I could play Ocarina of Time I guess, I hadn't played it since I was twelve. But the graphics were pretty bad and it would take forever to set it up on the Wii.

Suddenly I started to feel extremely tired, which was odd since I had been asleep for ages. Then again it had been a late night.

With a shrug I lay down on the sofa, putting my feet up and trying to get in a more comfortable position. Soon I was fast asleep...

_-Dream(?)-_

_I was standing in an empty clearing, the ground covered in a thin fog. The edges were just a pure white and I heard a splash when I took a step forward. It reminded me of the Water Temple room where you fight Dark Link, except there was no tree of entrances._

"_This is a weird dream." I thought aloud. Usually my dreams were completely random but this one seemed almost...calm, and I didn't normally know I was dreaming._

"_You are not dreaming."_

_I jumped at the voice, turning to face where I thought it had come from. The fog cleared as a man stalked towards me, stopping a few metres away. He stood an intimidating eight feet tall, one hand holding the double helix sword at his side. Dark blue armour strapped to his chest over a pale blue tunic, with almost black leggings and undershirt. A pale blue cape hung around his shoulders and fanned out slightly behind him, brown boots covering his feet. What startled me most were his blank white eyes, pupiless yet I could tell he was looking at me, two red scar-like tattoos under each eye a a navy blue V shape on his forehead. Silver hair framed his unusual face, and I took a step back in shock when I realized who it was._

"_Fierce Deity?" I asked cautiously, even if it was a dream. Those white eyes were kinda creepy. He didn't look as alike to Link as he did in the game, well, as the mask did. His clothes were grander and looked to be made from a finer material, and overall he seemed more powerful than Link._

_He laughed, a deep, booming sound that echoed slightly, "I am glad you called me by that name, rather than the one who wears my face. Although, you may call me Oni, as that is how you may know me."_

"_Huh?" Usually my dreams were a lot less vivid and at least made a little sense. This was just plain weird. _

_Oni sighed, "Listen, mortal, I do not have much time to talk." 'Mortal'? Thanks. "My sisters told me to make this quick." By sisters I guessed he meant the three Goddesses. "You see, many hundreds of years ago in Hyrule, there was a great war between Majora and myself." Majora, Majora...oh yeah! Majora's Mask! "Both or us being the chaotic Gods, we almost destroyed the land completely before my sisters stepped in. As punishment, we were both imprisoned in two masks."_

_He paused, and by the expression on his face I guessed he didn't like to talk about this much, "However, after I chose to serve the Hero Link and Majora was destroyed, they decided to set me free. But every hundred years I have to serve a new hero. That is you."_

"_Whoa, I am no hero." I decided to play along. This dream was quite interesting._

"_The Goddesses have decided it. Neither of us have a choice, whether or not you think you are a hero. Now, stand still." Oni moved closer until he was only a few centimetres away. I was tall for my age at 5'7, but my head barely reached past his waist._

"_What are you-" I stopped, unable to speak, as he put a gloved hand on either side of my head. My eyes closed on their own and I suddenly felt a terrifying pain ripping through my body. It surged through every vein, every cell but I couldn't even scream as my senses faded away..._

_-Dream(?) end-_

I jolted upright, falling off the so

fa heavily in the process.

"Ow." I clutched my head, which had now started to throb. I was both relieved and disappointed that it had been a dream. The pain had felt so real, but you aren't supposed to be able to feel pain in dreams, right?

I shook my head and stood up, surprised when I saw it was already night. I hadn't been asleep _that _long, but the view outside was completely black. Which was even stranger since it was mid-summer.

Shrugging it off I stepped forward, intending to go upstairs to bed. But as my foot should have touched the floor I instead plummeted downwards, into a black abyss. I managed a short scream before it swallowed me completely. 


	2. Chapter 2

Four Links

I groaned and pushed myself into a sitting position. What the heck just happened? Standing up I looked around, trying to clear my dizzy head. Once again I froze in realization.

It looked like some sort of shrine, with several stone walls falling down behind me. The one in front of me seemed in the best condition, decorated with a sun-like design and an eye crossed with chains. There were a few cracks in the structure and vines wrapping around it, with grass covering most of the ground. I rose to my feet, turning my gaze towards the object that confirmed where I was.

Lodged in a square pedestal was the Four Sword, _the _Four Sword. I almost fainted at the sight. There was no way I could be dreaming, I didn't even remember going to bed! But how on earth could I be _here_?

_Not how on Earth, how on Hyrule._

"W-who said that?" My head whipped back and forth as I tried to find the source of the voice.

_It's Oni, of course. _I calmed slightly, remembering the 'dream' I had.

"Where are you?" I asked.

He sighed, _Right now I am residing in the blue crystal around your neck._

Curiously I looked down, lifting up the jewel so it was in line with my eyes. A smokey blue oval about half the size of my fist hung from a silver chain, glowing faintly. I jumped when Oni's voice came from it.

_I would have preferred something less...feminine, but it is better than the mask. At least I can look around rather than being stuck in the Hero's pocket. Speaking of tunics, what do you think?_

"Huh?" I hadn't noticed my clothes had changed. The tunic and armour was almost identical to Oni's, except a lighter shade and longer skirt with only a breastplate. I did have a light-blue-almost white-cap (inner fangirl squeal!) and dark blue undershirt and leggings, with black boots instead of brown. A navy blue belt wrapped around my waist and some of my hair was tied up in a ponytail, half inside the cap and the rest down framing my face. "Awesome!"

I swear I heard him chuckle before I said, "Uh, what am I doing here, anyway."

_The transportation spell I cast on you took a few moments to take effect, which is why you woke up before coming here. As I said before, the goddesses told me to serve you, with restrictions of course, and it was clear that you wished to come to Hyrule._

"Oh, thanks." It felt really weird talking to seemingly no one, especially when that no one was a God from my favourite game. And that's just it, this was supposed to be a _game._ Slash manga. I sighed, it was probably best to just accept it, there was no way I would be able to figure it out. Just go with it, Sarah. Gooo with the flooow.

_You are an odd girl._

"Quit reading my mind!" I snapped, earning a small growl that I guess meant something along the lines of 'fine'. Either that or 'I am going to kill you'.

_I can't kill you, if I do the goddesses will probably bring you back to life and seal me in a mask again._

"Sweet. Wait, if you're free from the mask and everything, why are you in the necklace?"

_I can keep an eye on you without people panicking over the eight foot God following you around._

"Why don't you just like, shrink or something?" he is a _God_, surely he can shrink to normal size.

_I could, but I think it would still look quite strange what with my markings, eyes and hair. Besides, if I come in contact with others, I have a, um, bloodlust problem._

"Oooh, so that's why Link can only ever wear the mask when he is fighting bosses. Unless you hack in, of course. How old are you?" I asked randomly.

_I am over a thousand of years old. _Did I detect smugness? _But whilst I am under you servitude my mentality will range around your age._

Wow, a lot of long words. "So basically, you have a fifteen year old brain but...sophisticated?"

_More or less._

"Why?"

_Ask the Goddesses. _He was starting to sound irritated.

"Okay. Now," I looked around, "How do I get outa here?"

_The Link of this time will be arriving in a few moments. I believe the events taking place coincide with the 'Four Swords Manga'. _

"Really?" I'm in the Four Swords Manga! _I'm _in the Four Swords Manga! I'm in the _Four Swords Manga!_

_Yes, Link will be arriving in five..._

"Wait, should I hide or something?"

_Four..._

"Taking that as a yes."

_Three..._

I ran over to a nearby stone wall, crouching behind it so I could see Link but would be out of sight.

_Two..._

I shifted nervously, I couldn't believe I was gonna see _Link!_

_One..._

A sort of tornado appeared where I had been, swirling for a couple of seconds before dissolving, leaving behind a young boy. I knew instantly it was Link, not just for obvious reasons, but by his green tunic and cap.

"I'm in...the Four Sword Sanctuary!" Link's voice was pretty much how I had imagined it, basically a cross between OoT young Link's and old Link's battle cry, since they never talked normally. "Where'd that shadowy guy go? Zelda!" He started running around the sanctuary, luckily not coming anywhere near my hiding spot, "Princess Zelda!"

Link ended up back where he started, panting heavily. I felt really sorry for him, for one he couldn't have been any older than me and soon he would have to face a load of evil monsters.

"Zelda was kidnapped!" What amazing observational skills he has! Seriously, I never got that bit of the manga where he spoke aloud, "She said something awful was going to happen! What can I do? How can I help her?"

I could practically hear him thinking, since I knew most of the lines from the Four Swords manga. Basically that the sword in front of him was the legendary Four Sword that defeated the demon A.K.A Vaati.

Link grabbed the hilt, but paused for a moment; if he draws the sword the seal will break. No, he has to risk it, no choice, blah.

"Four Sword, lend me your strength!" He yanked the sword up, pointing towards the sky. It shone all bright like in the manga, and before my eyes Link seemed to split into four, each holding a slightly different Four Sword, the difference the colour of the gem set in the pommel.

Each clone wore a different colour tunic and hat; green, blue, red and purple, but other than that they were identical from blonde hair to blue eyes.

Red was so _cute! _It took all my will power not to run out and glomp him then and there.

"W-what the..." Green stammered.

"So the legend..." Whoa, Blue already looked angry.

"...'He who draws the sword will split into four'..." Red continued.

"...It's true!" Vio finished.

What's with all the finishing sentences?

"Wow...umm, it's a little weird seeing three other guys with my face." Green said. I giggled quietly at the bemused expression on his face.

"It's _my _face too!" Blue glared at Green. Sure doesn't take much.

"But four Links means four times the awesomeness!" Green declared, "Together we can save Princess Zelda easily!"

"Yeah!" Red and Blue cheered, but Vio seemed to be searching for something. When his eyes came my way, I ducked down to avoid being seen.

I heard some whispering, the a yell, "Come out! We know you're there!"

Damn it. Curse you giggle!

_Go on, introduce yourself. I'll be able to hold Vaati back until you are done._

I nodded and stood, smiling sheepishly, "Uh, hi?"

Next thing I knew Blue had his sword pointed at my throat, so close I could feel the cool metal against my skin, "Who are you and what do you want?" Blue growled.

"M-my name's Sarah." I stuttered. What? You would stutter too if you had a sword pointed at your throat, especially when you knew the wielder had anger issues.

"Leave her alone, she hasn't done anything." Green said, him and the other two moving to stand beside Blue.

Blue sighed and put his sword away, "Fine." Did he _want _to stab me?

Oh yeah, it's Blue. Probably.

"Um, I come in peace?" I did the peace sign, hoping they got the gesture.

Red laughed, making me smile. Again, so _cute!_

Vio and Green smiled warmly, causing Blue to scowl, "Well, _Sarah_," he spat my name, "What are you doing here?"

That stumped me. What was I supposed to say? That a God who now had to serve me sent me here because this is my favourite manga? The probably didn't even know what a manga _was_, never mind the fact that they were in one. _I _wouldn't believe me.

I could fake temporary amnesia, hopefully postponing any questions, but that wouldn't explain why or how I was here and they would most likely dump me at the first safe village they came to. C'mon, think! I've read so many fanfictions, surely it can't be that hard to pinch an idea...

"The, uh, Goddesses sent me to aid you in your quest in saving Princess Zelda." I lied in my most convincing voice, "I know of the dangers and villains you will face, such as Vaati and Shadow Link," I added, "And with that knowledge should be able to help you."

There was silence for a second before Vio broke it, "Well, you seem to be informed of the situation. More knowledge of Vaati should be useful."

"But how do we know we can trust her!" Blue protested, turning angrily on his clones.

"Look at her; she has no weapons, similar clothing to us and looks nothing like the Shadow Link." Green reasoned.

"So, I can come with you?" I asked cautiously.

"Sure, I guess." Green said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yay!" Red suddenly rushed forwards, hugging me tightly. I barely had chance to let out a surprised squeak when he pulled away, jumping up and down excitedly. Someone's hyper.

_I can't hold him back much longer. Prepare yourselves._

I was confused when the Links didn't react to the disembodied voice.

_They can't hear me, only you can. _

Oh.

"You can't just-" Blue started, but was interrupted when the ground began to rumble. Knowing what was going to happen I backed away from where Vaati would emerge.

The rumbling grew louder and louder until-

"KA-BOOM!"

I flinched at the loud noise, my mouth dropping open when I saw Vaati. He looked just like the monster in the manga, made up of rocks vaguely in a human shape, but actually _being _there you could see the size comparison. He was as tall as a bloody skyscraper! Seriously, I felt like an ant or something. How the heck were we supposed to defeat _that? _Well, I'm hardly going to be defeating anything without a weapon, not that I knew how to use one.

"**Free..." **Jeez, could his voice be any louder? It felt like my ear drums were about to burst. **"I'm free! How many centuries has it been? Ha ha ha ha!"**

"Is that the demon?" Red squeaked.

"We did break the seal!" Blue realized.

"Sorry, I know you just got out, but...we have to put you away again!" Vio, that sounded both cool and _so_ uncool at the same time.

"Uh, you guys do that, and I'm gonna go...observe!" I said before running behind the stone wall I had hidden behind earlier. May as well get out of the way, there was no point getting killed.

I think I heard Blue moaning about me not helping, but he shut up when Green chopped Vaati's arm off. It grew again, well, the rocks flew back together, and I heard the Links gasp.

"Wha...His arm just grew back?" Green said.

"So what happens if we cut off all four limbs at once!" Vio said.

There was a thud and _a lot _of complaining, so I guessed Green and Blue had just crashed into each other. It was quite boring to watch actually since I had practically memorized the sequence.

I wondered if Shadow Link was here yet? Didn't he, like, spy on them or something while they were fighting Vaati? I guess fighting isn't really the right word, since all they did was hack the stone monster into bits then Vaati escaped by...turning into the wind or something? That is so awesome. I wish I could do that...

Anyway! Getting off track there, contemplating Vaati's...windyness.

_I never thought my new 'Master' could be such a fool._

Hey! At least I'm entertaining. How would you like it of your master was, I dunno, some stuffy librarian ((I have nothing against librarians. Sarah does)) who's only wish was to get more books? Huh?

_Pay attention to the fight, will you!_

Yeah. Thought so.

I peeked over the wall just in time to see the four Links doing that spin attack thingy. Aww, I missed the vacuum thing Vaati does. That sucks.

Vaulting over the wall I walked casually towards the Links, just in time to hear Green say, "Was _that _Vaati?"

"Nope!" I said happily, causing them to jump, "That wasn't his true form, anyway." I glanced at the breeze thingy (I'm saying 'thingy' a lot, aren't I?) that Vaati should have turned into, but it wasn't just a breeze, "What the heck?"

"What's wrong?" I didn't pay any attention to Red's question. Where there should have been a barely noticeable breeze I could see _Vaati! _It was extremely weird. He was in his human form (or Hylian) and it looked like he was made up of particles or something since there were tiny gaps and such. Just before he disappeared completely from my vision, I swear he looked at me. His eyes were this startling ruby red and I could almost read the shock and confusion in them. But why was he shocked? Why could I see him even?

_I decided to grant you the gift of Telikensight._

What the heck is that?It sound like some sort of German food.

_It means you can see certain things as they truly are that others cannot. Vaati, for example._

Awesome.

"We better get going." Green said worriedly, looking towards Hyrule Castle. We all nodded our agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! This stories actually turning out pretty well. Awesomeness. **

Hyrule Castle

It's not that I'm super unfit or anything. I mean, I love running! But this was just a ridiculous distance.

"Jeez, how much further now?" I yelled to Green, who was leading the group, Vio behind him and myself between Blue and Red who was lagging behind. Poor Red.

_Why do you sympathize him? He is merely showing weakness._

What's wrong with being weak now and then? That's what makes us human. Or...Hylian, in Links case.

I think I heard him grumble, if you can grumble telepathically. I smiled, quite proud of my answer. Unusually mature for me.

The scenery was actually quite nice, really. We had to climb a particularly rocky path, on one side was a river and a rushing waterfall, complete with rainbow. I could practically see the sparkles. Cheesy, anyone?

"We should see it when we cross the river." Green told me, not even pausing or panting when he spoke. Where does the kid get his energy from?

"Can we rest a little?" Red asked.

"We don't have time for that." Green answered, "We've got to tell my father about all this as soon as possible!"

Good luck with that. Shadow had already invaded the castle by now, and Links Dad would be in the Dark World or something, I think. I'm not to sure about that, but I vaguely remembered Shadow saying something along the lines of 'Let me welcome you to the Dark World, heh heh heh'. What a creepy laugh. Why do all villains have a creepy laugh? Video game Vaati probably has the weirdest though, that high pitched girly giggle. It made me shiver slightly just thinking about it. Weird girly-boy.

_Your insults are rather plain._

What's that supposed to mean? Would you rather I used some colourful language? And how many times do I have to tell you to stop reading my mind!

_Well, you are responding to my questions in your mind._

Ugh! Whatever.

_You-_

Shh!

Yeah. I just shushed a God. How bad ass am I?

Don't answer that.

"First we need to make a decision." Red said, suddenly perky again. Ha, Red said. It rhymes. Sorta.

"About what?" Vio asked.

"Names! _Names!" _Yes, I do believe we heard you the first time. "We can't all be called Link. We need nicknames! I wear red clothes, so call me Red. You're Blue."

He pointed to, well, Blue. Duh. Who's clever response was, "Huh?"

"Purple. No, Violet? Maybe just Vio?"

"Isn't that a girl's name?" the newly dubbed Vio muttered.

I punched him in the arm reassuringly, careful not to put too much force in it. "Hey, it's better than Purple, and I don't think it's girly. I like it."

Vio smiled a little, "Thanks."

I always liked Vio in the manga, he was probably one of my favourite Links. Especially the whole 'going-to-the-Dark-Side' drama. That's just awesome in my book. And he's a pretty good actor.

"And Green! Whad'ya think?" Red continued.

"It's weird, but it makes sense. I guess." Green said.

"You can't just change people's names! I won't answer to anything other than Link!" I rolled my eyes at Blue, who was now stomping angrily. The other two had also stopped and we were standing in a rough circle on a flat part of the path.

"It's a great idea! I'm a genius!" Red exclaimed. How modest. Then again, it is a pretty good idea. 'Course, I'm already calling them that, at least in my mind.

"You're an _idiot_!" Crossing my arms as Blue began his rant, I walked over to stand beside Vio, away from Blue and his rantyness. "Look, just cuz we look alike doesn't mean we're gonna be best buddies!"

"Right." Vio said, "Hanging around with you fools is dangerous to my health."

"Hey!" I punched his arm again, much harder this time.

He winced and smiled sheepishly, "Except you, of course."

"Mm-hm." I nodded my head in approval. I was no fool! In fact...

I pity the fool who hangs with the Links!

…where did _that _come from?

"You callin' me a fool?" Blue growled, grabbing Vio's collar threateningly. Yes, _growled_. Like grrrr. It was quite entertaining really. "I oughta-"

"Oh, C'mon! Stop it!" Green shouted, causing Blue to let go of Vio. Aww, thanks for ruining my entertainment. Jeez, that makes me sound...what is it? Cymplic, Sinic, Ciniple, Cenicle, Simpliacle-

_I believe that word you are looking for is Cynical._

That's it! Thanks Oni. Dictionary is now added to your Godly status.

_Uh...awesome?_

Good, Oni. Use the words of awesomeness.

Anyway, it seemed Green had finished his little shout hurting yourself and Blue had threatened Green, by saying he would 'pop you too'. Who _says _pop you? That's just lame.

Apparently manga boys who run around defeating evil girly-boy villains who turn into giant eyeballs do.

"I'm Link!" Blue said triumphantly, "I'm the main Link! Got it?" Oh no, the sparkles were back!

"If there's a main Link..." Green jabbed his thumb at his chest, "It's _me_! Everyone knows Link dresses in green!"

True, over the Legend of Zelda era almost every Link wears green. Except when he gets a different tunic like in Ocarina of Time. I think he also gets pink hair in one. A Link to the Past was it? I should get some hair dye and experiment on Blue.

Blue realized his...blueness, and launched himself at Green, drawing his sword so Green had to block with his own sheathed one if he didn't want to get cut in half.

Which brought another catchphrase to mind...

Who's the main Link? There's only one way to find out...

FIGHT!

_Have I mentioned you are an extremely odd girl?_

Yes, you have. Am I bothered?

No. No, I am not.

"You think you're better'n me just cuz you wear green?" What's with all the slang, Blue? "Take it off!"

Yes, Green. Take it off. Take it _all _off.

Oh God. So many bad thoughts. Bad thoughts! Shoo!

"We're switching tunics right now! And hats, too!" Blue added.

"Jeez! Why isn't 'Blue' me more laid back and mellow?" Green asked as he fended off Blue.

"If we're all the same person, why are our personalities so different?" asked Red.

"Because we're each a _part _of my...errr...Link's whole personality." Vio explained to each Link, "Green is focused and motivated." In other words bossy and talks a lot.

"Blue is hotheaded and aggressive." Idiot who rushes into things without thinking. Also enjoys threatening people.

"Red is innocent and optimistic." Cute kid who makes the entire girl population go awww!

"Oh, I see!" Red exclaimed. "Vio is super cool!"

I had to smother a laugh as Vio looked away, embarrassed, "I'd prefer calm and collected."

"And I'm the awesome one who makes witty comments at inappropriate times!" I said brightly.

"Hmm?" I followed Vio's gaze and saw...uh, what's her name? The cook woman and her daughter. What was it...

"That's..." Blue began. Yes, that's...?

"Arcy..." There it is! Knew I could count on you Vio...in my head.

"...the castle cook!" Red finished.

"Hey! Arcy!" Green called excitedly.

I rolled my eyes as they sprinted towards her, ignoring Vio telling them to not go all at once.

I followed a few paces behind them, reaching her in time for Arcy to yell, "Stay back! You monsters! How did you find us all the way out here?"

Terror caused me to shake as I saw she was pointing...a stick at us! Noooo! I'm to young to die from the stick of death! What a terrible fate to befall one such as I! How will we ever survive with four swords against...a stick!

Ahem...excuse my sarcasm. I think coming inside the Four Swords has made me even weirder than usual.

"Listen, Arcy, I drew the Four Sword and got split into four." Green explained shortly, "But inside we're all the same Link!"

"Hi, I'm Sarah. I'm just some random girl here to help Link stop Vaati from taking over the world." I put in, waving at Arcy and the little girl, who still looked confused and scared.

"I used to think you were a good kid!" Arcy said, trembling as she held onto her daughter. Huh, I thought my attempt at humour, however poor, could get her to relax even _slightly. _I don't think demons joked and stuff as she would soon accuse us, well, Link, of being. Ah, what a waste of my...comedianism. Is that even a word?

"But those things you did...you're a demon for sure!" Arcy finished.

"What did I do?" Blue asked.

"Wait!" Vio said, causing us to all turn and look at him, "Do you mean a dark, shadowy 'Link'?"

Yes! We were finally getting somewhere. I get bored easily.

Green gasped, "The castle! What happened at Hyrule Castle?" he asked urgently.

XxXx

I had to admit, the castle was already giving me the creeps. It was totally deserted and the walls were all dark and cracked, with chunks taken off it and statues falling apart. I'd believe it was haunted if I didn't know about the demons and stuff.

Hey, it's pretty cool knowing everything that's gonna happen. But of _course _I'm not going to use that for selfish purposes!

Then again...we'll see.

This is totally an evil laugh moment. Mwa ha ha ha ha h-

_You might want to pay more attention to your surroundings. If this 'manga' is correct, then soon you are going to be attacked by those puppet knights._

Oh...my...God. I cannot _believe _you just ruined my evil laugh moment! How _dare _you! Apologize _now_!

_Why-_

NOW!

_Fine. I apologize for ruining your 'evil laugh moment'._

Kay! Imaginary make up hug!

Now, back to what was happening with da Links.

We had walked inside a hall type place with thick stone arches above our head and a couple of entrances/exits. It was completely silent and I couldn't see any other living creatures in the large room.

"No!" I jumped when Blue shouted and slammed his fists on a slab of stoning, shooting him a death glare. The kid scared the crap outa me!

"Shh!" Vio shushed him. I could hear echoing slams in the distance as Vio continued, "It's awfully quiet. Arcy said there were monsters here."

We all moved to each side of the entrance as we heard a loud clanging sound getting closer, Green, Vio and I on one side, Blue and Red on the other, each with their swords out.

The knight emerged from the dark entrance, heavily armoured with a funny feathery thing on his closed helmet and a long sword in hand. I could remember what Link thought in the manga when he saw him. Basically that it was Artura's armour (weird name), he was Father's top knight, and is he alive in there.

I gasped when Artura suddenly swung at us, narrowly missing Vio. We jumped forwards and moved so we were back to back as more knights appeared, surrounding us.

It was then that I made a horrific disovery...I didn't have a sword or anything to defend myself with.

Great. Just...great.

"They _are _knights of Hyrule!" Green realized.

"No!" Red shouted.

"Stop!" Vio said, trying to get through to them, "Wake up!"

The knight...demon...puppet- things! Just ignored him launching an attack on us. I barely had time to think, leaping out of the way just as a sword hit the ground where I had been standing.

I yelped and landed in a roll, standing up just in time to crouch down again, avoiding a knight madly swinging his sword. I rolled behind him and kicked his back, causing him to fall forward and also making the bottom half of my leg hurt like _hell! _I am _so _not doing that again.

Whilst I was hopping up and down on one foot, not doubt looking like a complete idiot, I tried to talk to Oni in my head.

Hey, Oni! Help me out a bit here!

_Oh, and how do you propose I do that?_

I don't know, how about giving me a sword or something so I can DEFEND MYSELF AND NOT DIE!

_Okay, okay. Calm down._

Do NOT tell me to calm down. Give. Me. A. Sword. NOW!

"Ahh!" I ducked as yet _another _knight swung at me, narrowly missing getting my head chopped off. Why did they keep attacking me! I couldn't see what the others were doing as it seemed the knights had cut me off from them, surrounding me in a tight circle.

"Shit!" I rolled out of the way as a knight charged at me, hurting my left wrist as I jumped up to my feet. I tried to ignore it, testing it to see that it wasn't broken or sprained. It hurt quite a bit, but to my relief I could still use it without being in too much pain.

My relief was short-lived as a knight knocked me to the ground with his shield, "Damn it." I grumbled, holding my hand up and closing my eyes and a sword was brought down on me. I couldn't believe this was it...I was gonna die. I'd only been here for a few hours and already my time was up...

I hadn't even had a chance to make fun of Vaati! How freaking unfair is that? Stupid, damn, inconsiderate puppet knights.

Good bye, cruel world!

CLANG!

I was shocked by the sound of metal on metal, opening my eyes as I felt a weight in hands. I was holding...a DOUBLE HELIX SWORD! Yes! I got me Oni's sword!

I shoved back against the pressure of the knights sword, making him move back. It was a really odd feeling, the power surging from the sword and up my arm. I had to use two hands to hold it but it surprised me that it didn't actually feel that heavy, even though the sword was three quarters my body length. It came up to my bloody shoulder!

I swung at the closest knight, my eyes widening when it cut him clean in half. Another approached me from behind and I span blindly in a circle, hoping it might get him. C'mon, I've never used a sword before and it's not like I'm suddenly gonna master it like a Mary Sue.

To my extreme surprised instead of just hitting the knight, no, it went one better. A disk of white light shot out from it, throwing at least five guards backwards and slicing two in half!

However, the swing took my off balance and with a "Whoa!" I followed its descent to the ground, falling rather painfully on my stomach. The sword (of awesomeness!) clattered to the ground just next to my hand.

I grabbed it and leaped to my feet, holding the sword up high with both hand, ready to face my evil knightly foes who-

Had collapsed into smoking armour on the floor.

Oh.

I nudged one with my toe, just, you know, making sure it wasn't gonna jump back up again randomly. It creaked slightly, but other than that...nada.

"Sarah!"

"Gah!" I almost fell over, _again, _as a red blur ran at me and pulled me into a hug. Realizing it was Red and not some demon thingy I relaxed slightly and gave him a quick squeeze before taking a short step back. Red was still holding my arm so glanced over his shoulder to see Green, Blue and Vio walking towards us.

"You okay?" Vio asked, looking worried and relieved at the same time. Red looked up at me, and I could see he was feeling similarly to Vio, but was also scared.

"I'm fine." I assured them, sliding the sword in a sheath I found hanging on my back by the slight weight. It wasn't too heavy, but I could definitely feel it there when I rolled my shoulders. My back was aching from falling over so any times and I felt kinda...depleted. I think this is how Link feels whenever he uses magic, like I was tired but mentally. "What happened to the pu- I mean, the knights?" I had to remember that the Links didn't know they weren't actually knights. I would probably look kinda suspicious if I knew.

"I don't know." Green said sadly, "But I just couldn't hurt them. They're my friends!"

Huh, this didn't happen in the manga. I thought Shadow came out when the fake knights collapsed.

"Heh, heh. Your concern is quite pathetic." Speak of the devil.

We all jumped in surprise (I seem to be doing a lot of jumping lately) and my hand automatically reached for the sword handle, though I didn't draw it yet.

"They're just my toys." the voice continued, and Shadow stepped out so we could see him.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story's turning out better than expected...Yay!**

**At first it was supposed to be just a side project when I got stuck or bored with the others, but I'm really enjoying writing it and hope you guys are enjoying reading it too!**

**As always, please review!**

_**Lady Akhisane- **_**I'm glad that you like the story so far, and I agree that there are hardly any Four Swords fics that catch my interest. That's quite a bit of the reason of me writing this story. I'll try to update as often as I can, but schools been a bit hectic what with me choosing my options for next year and stuff (I'm in year 9). I really like writing as Sarah, as sometimes (at my random moments) I think like that. Sorta. **

_**Ornamental-reciprocity**_**- Thanks, I've been trying to describe the setting and characters in detail so people can imagine it better, but not too much that I go overboard. I always find in super-serious stories, even if it is adventure, it can get a bit boring, so I'm glad you like the humour. It's also very fun to write. I get what you mean with the whole confidence thing, so in the next two chapters I'll try to show more how she is feeling. It's just, for her, everything is happening too fast- one minute she is in her living room, the next she is meeting Link. It doesn't really give her much time to think about it, especially when she is so excited about the whole thing. Also, when you know everything that's going to happen it probably makes it a bit easier to take in. And you're gonna be pretty confident with a God to back you up, though he doesn't do ****_that _much. Except give you giant helix swords of awesomeness. (I love Oni, in a few chapters or so I think I might make him play a bigger part in this than just the God-in-the-shiny-necklace dude.) **

_**Hero of Awesome**_**- First off, loving the name. Whoo for Awesomeness! Glad you like the story and my other stories too! Sorry about not updating that often, I've had a bit of writers block on several and I'm working on a new one that I haven't posted yet. I think ****_Inner Fire_ is on temporary Hiatus, but I WILL finish it...one day. I've just sorta got out of the whole A:TLA thing and into LoZ and Harry Potter. The new story is a blend of LoZ and HP, with my oc from _Alternatives, _Valisa, instead of going to Hyrule she ends up in Hogwarts. That's all I'm gonna say, but if you think I should post it let me know. **

**EXTREME ISSUE OF IMPORTANCE!**

**Okay, now that I've hopefully got your attention, quick question/poll...**

**Dun dun, dun dun, dun-**

**Sorry, I'll get straight to the point.**

**Who should Sarah be with? Possible choices are Oni, Vio, Vaati, Shadow, or other...**

**Tell me who you think...Choice to the people!**

_Shadow Link_

He wore similar tunic and hat to the other Links, but his were a dark black in colour, and white undershirt and leggings and black boots. But, unlike the boys, he seemed to have an almost...smoky essence, his hat floating slightly. Shadow's skin was pale and bright red eyes glared at us, partly hidden by thick black bangs and a seemingly gravity defying fringe.

Wait a sec...black bangs...

Ha! I knew it! I always thought he had black hair! I mean, come on, _purple _hair? Are you kidding me? Yeah, it looks cool on Vaati, but he's got that whole girly-boy thing going, whereas Shadow is supposed to just be the bad ass, misunderstood Link. Purple just...doesn't suit him, in my head. Also, the red eyes. Awesome. All villains should have red eyes. It just adds to their bad ass metre.

Huh? Bad ass metre? I wonder where I would be on the bad ass metre. I'm not evil or anything, I guess, though sometimes it looks like it would be more fun to be evil. Like, in Vaati's case, he doesn't have to do _anything_, at least until the final showdown. All he does is send out demons to try and kill Link. Who epic fail by the way. Though that Big Poe is pretty funny when he tries to kill Blue and ends up exploding.

Ha, epic explode. Epicplode.

I wish I had red eyes, then I could freak people out pretending I was a vampire. Ooh! I could get fangs and a cape and stuff! That would be so cool! I could chase my sister-

Wait...I'm never gonna see my sister again, am I?

_I'm afraid not. _

Oh.

_You see, my powers only work in this world, and I can only bring you to this one, not take you back. Even that exchange has weakened them slightly, so I will not be able to preform any major 'magic' for a while. _

So I'm stuck here, forever, and you won't even be able to help me much?

_Yes, though I can give you some advice that may assist you._

Yeah, like what?

_Duck._

Confused, I did as he said, dropping into a crouch on the floor. I was about to ask why, when a second later Blue flew over my head and landed rather painfully a few feet away.

"Blue!" Red ran to his side, helping him up into a sitting position.

"_Now _do you get it?" Shadow asked, swinging his sword lazily. It was then that I realized what had happened. Had I really been daydreaming that long? Jeez, I need to pay more attention to what's going on.

Okay, quick update to remember.

Shadow tells Links ((A/N I can't be bothered to write Green, Blue, Vio and Red every time)) that he kidnapped Princess Zelda and if she behaves he won't mistreat her, yada yada yada, he says that he is Link's shadow, a living reflection in the Dark World. Vaati is awake, 'blowing' Dark Energy into this world, Zelda is going to be offered as a sacrifice, Green says he will beat him with the Four Sword, Shadow laughs and says the sword is already tainted with darkness, whatever that means. Blue gets angry (of course) and tries to attack Shadow, but Shadow does some weird swing of his own and Blue flies backward, and over my head just now.

Yep, that's about it.

How did I _miss _all that?

"You dirty liar!"

"Huh?" I refocussed on what was happening in time to see Green charging at Shadow. But as he lunged, the sword went right through Shadow as if he wasn't even there.

"Whoops!" I snorted in laughter as Shadow stretched upwards, his feet still on the ground, until he was three times as tall as Green. For some reason it reminded me of a giraffe. A crazy, stretchy, creepy giraffe.

Shadow jumped upwards and went back to his original size, floating above us. I wasn't sure if this was weirder or not. "I told you. It won't work against me."

I fingered the handle of my own sword, remembering the white disk thingy I did earlier.

Hey, Oni. Can I hurt Shadow with my sword?

_Your magical energy has run out, but if he came closer you may be able to injure him, though not by much. You can gain Force to give the sword power in the same way the four Links will._

Kay, thanks!

You know, it's actually pretty fun talking to a God. He's just full of facts. If I ever get home (which I know I won't) I am so doing a trivia quiz with him.

_That's not quite how my knowledge works._

You just love ruining my weird moments, don't you.

"Four fools trying to save a doomed world!" Shadow continued.

"Uh, five actually!" I raised a hand, a little worried about what I was getting into.

Shadow turned his attention towards me, and I could see the confusion clearly on his face, "And who are you?" His voice was softer than when he was taunting the boys, which surprised me a bit.

"That's none of your business!" Vio snapped before I could say anything, moving to stand in front of me protectively. It was nice that he cared about me enough to try to protect me from Shadow, especially after him only knowing me for a few hours, but I could take care of myself. Anyway, all he asked was who am I.

"You coward!" Blue stumbled to his feet, "Hiding in the shadows! Why don't you make like one and fade away!"

Oh, that's low. And technically he's not hiding, more like...floating.

This clearly struck a nerve, as Blue was hit by a bolt of lightning, throwing him backwards...again. He really isn't that smart.

"Don't ever..." Shadow began, and as he spoke an unnatural wind swirled around him. It wasn't just a wind, it seemed like there was pieces of shadow whirling with it, like a smoke machine but more defined. For the first time since I came here I was really afraid, taking a step back in anticipation of what was about to happen and attempting to brace myself. His eyes glowed a brighter red and he bared pointed fangs at us, "..._mock _the shadows! You think they're weak and insubstantial! Do I _look _weak to you? Can't you _feel _my strength? Let me show you the raw power of darkness!"

Shadow swept his sword in a wide arc, and the dark shadows seemed to move with it. There was an unbelievable amount of force behind that one swing, and even though I wasn't touched by the actual sword I was thrown backwards like Blue had been, but over a much further distance.

I landed with a yelp, feeling my ankle twisting under my body as I attempted to land on my feet for some stupid reason. I fell forwards, catching myself with my arms so I didn't smash my face in. Not moving for a moment I heard four thuds beside me, and I looked sideways to see Green trembling as he barely stood up.

"Ow..." I tried to move my ankle but it just caused it to throb more, and a bolt of pain shot up my leg from it when I tried to stand on it. "Damn ankle." I muttered, pushing myself into a sitting position since I doubt I could stand on it. I didn't think it was broken, but it sure hurt like hell.

"Four sword..." Green was barely standing, clutching his sword, "Lend me your strength! Just as in legend, give us-"

"Don't you get it?" Shadow laughed, standing over Green, "It's _just_ a sword! And you're nothing! I'm the hero now!"

I hated the look of pure helplessness on Greens face; it wasn't so bad when you were just reading it in a manga, but when you are actually living it...everything's different. They're not just some characters in a story, they're real people with feelings.

Hmm, another mature moment. This place must be doing me good. Or...making me even more random.

Shadow leaped in the air and began to bring his sword down on Green, who was still kneeling on the floor, not even bringing up his own sword to defend himself. It looked like he was about to kill Green was suddenly a bright light appeared just in front of Shadow's face, between him and Green.

I looked closer and realized...it was a fairy! Ugh, how could I forget! Stupid Sarah.

"Gaaah!" Shadow used his hands to try and block the fairy's light, turning away from it. "S-stop...stop it!" He looked truly scared of the light, and I was suddenly sorry for him, remembering his fate at the end of the manga. Yeah, he was just about to kill Green, but coming from the Dark World and being in Vaati's command he hardly had a choice, but when it counted he did the right thing.

Shadow jumped away into the darkness, and the fairy started circling us so fast I could barely see it. The next thing I knew we were falling at great speed through the air, but I tried not to panic, when I saw we were slowing down.

The boys lightly touched down before me, and I landed a second behind them. Being the idiot I am, I completely forgot about my twisted ankle and ended up landing on it.

"Whoa!" I immediately lost my balance and fall forwards, shutting my eyes when I saw the stone floor coming up to meet me.

However, when I didn't hit the floor I looked up to see that Vio had caught me before I had hit the ground, one of his arms around my waist and the other under my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said gratefully as he helped me stand up, keeping his arm around my waist.

"Are you okay?" Vio asked.

I tested my ankle again, only to almost collapse. Great. "I think I've twisted my ankle."

"You'll be a great help then if we have to carry around all the time. Can you even fight?" Blue mocked, glaring at me. Jeez, what was his _problem?_ I'd only known him for like an hour or so and I already wanted to strangle him.

"Hey! Did you not see all the flashy sword stuff?" I said, indignant, pointing to the sword on my back.

"Well-"

"Blue, drop it." Vio said. I smiled triumphantly when Blue grumbled and stepped away to stand beside Green, "Are we...under the castle?"

I looked around the room for the first time, even though I knew we were anyway. It was a circular room with one exit, and several pillars stood at the edges of the wall. On the floor were four stones in a circle with the eye marking that had been on Vaati's seal.

"Are you well, heroes?"

I gasped slightly when I saw the girl; the Blue Maiden. She was trapped inside a blue crystal floating in the centre of the stone circle, her hands clasped together. She wore entirely blue clothing; a long blue dress and a gold and sapphire headdress, with short blue hair. So...yeah. A lot of blue.

"Th-The Blue Maiden...trapped in a crystal!" Red exclaimed.

"Did _you _save us?" Green asked. No, Frosty the Snowman did. He wants a giant pickle in return.

_You use sarcasm an awful lot._

And soon, so shall you, my student. Mwa ha ha ha ha!

"Link, something awful has begun. A terrible ordeal. Darkness once again covers Hyrule, just as in times of legend. The shadow that took us was a phantom hero created by the evil demon. It is a 'Shadow Link'...a dark reflection of you, but more powerful than any mere shadow." The Blue Maiden explained, not answering Greens question, though it was kinda obvious it was her. I mean, who else would? "It took all my might to send even that small light through the barrier. His power is not yet at its peak. You must stop him before that happens."

Apparently, people enjoy ignoring me.

"We're no match for him now." Red said, slumping over, "How can we ever beat him?"

If there's something evil  
in the land of Hyrule  
Who ya gonna call?  
VAATIBUSTERS

If there's something weird  
and has purple hair  
Who ya gonna call?  
VAATIBUSTERS

I ain't afraid of no Vaati  
I ain't afraid of no Vaati

Ahem. Sorry, had to get that out of my system.

"First we've gotta smash that barrier!" Blue unsheathed his sword, glaring at the small stones that surrounded the Blue Maiden.

""No, that's impossible right now." The Blue Maiden said sadly, "The Four Sword has been cursed by Vaati and lost its power. You must re-energize it! Fill it with force and the curse will be lifted. Then you can defeat the darkness."

Let's got get us some Force!

"Blue Maiden, where is Princess Zelda?" Green asked.

"I don't know." she admitted, "Weak as I am, I can't sense her clearly. But I can faintly sense her spirit...far, far away."

Well, that's helpful. Course, I already know where she is...vaguely.

"She's alive! That's enough for now." Blue said. Oooh, someone had a ca-ruush.

"Hold on, Blue Maiden." Vio and I began turning towards the exit as Green spoke, "We'll come back to save you soon!"

"Be careful, my five heroes." Yes! So I'm not being ignored! "East...Travel towards the Eastern Sea. I sense another maiden within the Eastern Temple."

Red ran ahead excitedly, almost skipping, with Blue following close behind. Aww, Red's so cute! I wonder how many times I've thought that already. Vio stopped and waited for Green, so obviously I had to too, when I noticed the dejected look on his face as he sighed heavily.

"Losing confidence?" Vio asked.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Green asked, surprised. I rolled my eyes. I mean, come on! It's pretty obvious when you walk around looking all depressed.

"Because I _am _you." Vio replied.

"The same." Green mused, "We're all careless and overconfident." Hey! I'm not...yeah I am. I'm probably worse than them all put together."If Dark Link is our shadow, we need to be better to beat him. Be more like...father."

Dark Link? I thought he was called Shadow Link in this one. I think he's Dark in Ocarina of Time though. I wonder what it would be like if I went to the OoT world instead. Nah, I like this world better, cuz you got Link, Shadow Link _and _Vaati with barely any Zelda. Why is it called Legend of _Zelda _anyway? All she does is get kidnapped, surrender or hide. Oh, she does become that ghost thing in Spirit Tracks so I guess she can be sorta useful.

"Yeah, right now I'd give us a 50/50 chance." Vio said as Red and Blue joined us.

"But if we restore the sword we'll get stronger." Red said, "And we can learn some teamwork..."

"I don't care what it takes, we're doin' it!" Blue half-shouted.

"Then it's decided! We're _four _Links-

"And me!" I interrupted, not wanting to be left out.

"And Sarah," Green laughed, "...but _one _team!" he declared, clenching his fist. "Let's go!"

I rolled my eyes as they all jumped up in agreement, except Vio so he wouldn't drop me or something, but joined in there cheering nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. On Wednesday I went horse riding, and when I was cantering I lost balance and fell. Hard. **

**It hurt. A lot. Anyway, my mum said I had to keep moving because of a weird pain in my leg where I fell, or it would get worse, and she would barely let me sit down to actually go on my laptop.**

**I'm back though! Sorry about the slow updates, but since I'm back at school I've had a lot of homework.**

**Question/poll still going on Sarahx?**

**Shadow l**

**Others 0**

**Thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming! **

_**Ornamental-reciprocity**_**- Thanks for another review! They're really helpful when I get to writing another chapter. I know what you mean about going overboard a bit on back stories; in History at school once we had to do a really basic one for a soldier- like why he joined the army – and I ended up saying that 'he was really close to his mum but she died when he was 10 in an accident and his dad would never tell him how. His dad was tough on him and his little sister teased him and was closer to his dad. Having had enough he left home to join the army, partly hoping to prove himself.'**

**Sound a bit Zuko from Avatar the Last Airbender? (If you've seen that) **

**Anyway, I thought I'd put in once she gets over the original excitement, she'll start thinking more about her family and the situation. One of my favourite things about Four Swords is that the Links are all different from each other, so I like writing how they react differently.**

**I bought the manga for Christmas, but if you want to read it online for free go the this address- **.com/manga/the_legend_of_zelda_four_swords_

**The translation differs a little bit, but you can get the basic idea. I'm probably going to keep the story line the same, but I might 'branch out' as you said...well, wrote. **

**I probably won't be killing any characters that don't die in the manga (I may even keep one alive), but what do you think, so far, of maybe a SarahxOni romance? **

**Again, thanks for the review and keep 'em coming! :D **

_**msfcatlover – **_**Thanks for the review and the vote! I was starting to think people were just ignoring me. Totally agree about the final battle. It was like 'Oh no, we're losing! Help us!' then 'Yay! we won! the end.' I'm a big Shadow fan too, he's one of my fave's along with Vio and Vaati. Why did they kill him? Do the creators just hate awesomeness or something? **

**It's incredibly fun writing randomly. Most of it just pops into my head whilst I'm writing, like the whole deal with Shadows hair. It's black I tell you, black!**

**Anyway! Glad you're liking Oni, I thought I'd give 'im some attitude, otherwise he wouldn't stand against the awesome force that is Sarah!**

**Sorry, I think some of my inner randomness had seeped into this reply. Don't you just love the word random? And awesome, don't forget awesome. I probably use that word at least ten times a day, which is weird to my friends cuz they sometimes think I'm trying to be American or something, which I'm not. (I live in England, by the way)**

**I haven't played the game so I'll probably be keeping mostly to the manga, but I may throw in some cool bosses somewhere if I can.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Mermaid Sorceress Kaoru**_**- Thanks! I'll try to keep writing as much as I can, partly cuz I enjoy writing it just as much as you (hopefully) enjoy reading it! When the Links get separated I'm not sure what I'll do with Sarah, maybe I'll have Sarah branch off a bit with Oni or something. **

**Oh, and what do you think for pairings? Still not decided on that either. Man, I really need to learn to plan stories better. Oh well! As long as da people are entertained I'm happy! :D **

**Disclaimer: I've forgotten to do it for the last few chapters, so here you go;**

**Sarah: Ponykt does not own LoZ, or any of its characters. However, she does own me, the idea and any other ocs.**

**Ponykt: I'm not making any money out of this either, so don't sue me! I'm only 13, so you wouldn't get much anyway. **

**And...that's it! Please review and enjoy!**

Healing

Vio set me down gently on the floor with my back to the tree, before sitting down beside me.

"Thanks." I said, smiling gratefully. When we left the castle Vio had to help me limp away for over and hour until we were deep in the forest. Green said it was so we could gain more ground and get some cover for the night. I said it was his personal way of torturing me.

"I'm going to get some firewood." Green said, heading off into the woods.

"I'll join you." Red ran over to him, glancing nervously at Blue. Vio and I had lagged behind the others as we walked here, but I saw Blue pretty much bullying Red. Nothing too bad, just shoving him and I think I heard him yelling at him about something. I would've tried to stop him if it wasn't for the fact that I could barely walk!

I glared at the ankle of DAMNATION. How the heck was I supposed to help when Vio had to practically carry me everywhere! Sure, I could use my sword with its awesome flashyness, but I would probably have to sit down if I had to use it so that Vio could fight too.

Ugh, why did Shadow have to do that STUPID wavy thing with his STUPID sword. What the hell did I ever do to him? Yes, I know he's just 'angry' and 'misunderstood', but it gives him NO right to go twisting my ankle.

Yeah, I know he didn't actually twist it personally, but I am still SO gonna blame him. I don't care if he's gonna sacrifice himself in the end and go all sparkly, if I ever see him again he won't know what hit him!

This would be an awesome time for me to somehow get a gun. Or a missile launcher. Or an atomic bomb.

Ahh, the possibilities of ultimate destruction are endless.

_I didn't know humans could be so...violent._

Hey! Oni! I almost forgot about you.

_Thanks._

Sorry. Look, do you think you could do some of your Godly magic and heal my ankle. Please please please please please please pl-

_FINE! Just stop talking, you're giving me a headache._

Ha. I'm not talking, I'm thinking.

_You are a very irritating human._

I know you are, but what am I?

_That doesn't even make sense. _

Yes it does.

_No it doesn't._

Does too.

_Does not._

Does too.

_Does not._

Does too one more time than you can ever say does not!

_Does not two more times than- Ugh! I will not participate in such childish games. Do you want me to heal you or not?_

Of course I want you to heal me. If I didn't why would I ask.

He sighed, _Okay. Look, I need you to be alone when I do this, so that the Links do not 'freak' as you people say._

Kay!

So, I needed to somehow get away from Blue and Vio. Blue was swinging his sword around randomly at branches and Vio had taken out a book with words in Hylian on it.

Okay, I give you permission to call me a super-geek. Actually, don't, if you plan on living. Back home when I was younger and even more obsessed with LoZ I took it upon myself to learn Hylian. There was a lot of stuff on the internet about learning it, which is...weird. Surprisingly, I found it easier to learn than French at school, but I guess it was because I was actually motivated to do so. Also, you don't need to worry about speaking it, since everyone seems to be talking in English, or about the whole 'masculine/feminine/neutral' crap.

Anyway, the clearing we were in was pretty small and lined with trees. I wasn't really a clearing; more like the path widened on one part. There was a river on the other side of some thick vegetation that we saw earlier, maybe I could saw I was getting a drink? It should be pretty clean, partly because the Links never got sick and they had to get their water from somewhere, and since it all came down through the mountain.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." I said, using a low branch to pull myself up, careful not to lean heavily on my ankle.

"Do you want me to help you over?" Vio asked. I really like this kid. In the manga he wasn't really shown as the caring one, in fact they made him seem kind cold.

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's not too far." Now, how to get there...

Ah! Got it!

I grabbed my sword from my back by the handle and, keeping it in the sheath so it wouldn't sink into the ground, proceeded to use it as a walking stick. It actually worked quite well, but took _forever _to even cross the clearing, hobbling along at a slow pace.

Blue snickered behind my back as I almost fell over right at the tree line, managing to save myself by clutching another handy low branch. I sent him a death glare over my shoulder and took a _little _more care of where I walked, so I wouldn't fall over again. This place was a death trap to people like me!

By people like me, I mean people with little or no balance and co-ordination. It was a miracle I wasn't dead yet.

_You can stop here. The two boys can no longer see you._

I sat down with my back against a tree trunk, putting my sword back on my back first. The stream was only a few feet away but not close enough for me to get splashed with it. It was quite pretty really; the sun was almost setting, the bright orange rays reflecting on the water which sparkled slightly. The sky was a clear blue, but not so far in the distance I could see dark clouds surrounding the area around Hyrule Castle. It looked like it was starting to spread, creeping slowly outwards, and if I looked in the opposite direction I could see more clouds gathering. However, these were a pure white and swirled upwards in a cocoon shape.

Huh, wasn't that where Zelda was? In (well, on) the Wind Palace? It must be miles away. This would be so much easier for Link to save her if someone invented a helicopter. Oh, wait, I forgot about the wind walls thingy, so we wouldn't be able to get on the tower anyway, unless it only had an effect on Zelda. I found it very entertaining when Zelda slapped Shadow, then he stalked off, WALKING ON AIR. That is just...awesome.

The walking part, not the slap.

Though I bet that would be fun to watch, as much as I like Shadow. Not so much at the moment, because of the whole twisted ankle thing.

_As much as your inner conversations are amusing to listen to, you need to get back to the Links before the sun sets._

Sure, sure. And quit reading my mind! How many times must I tell you!

_Fine. I will refrain from reading your mind._

Good. Refrain away.

There was suddenly a flash of blinding white light, coming from the necklace, and I had to cover my eyes with my arms. I lowered them and squinted as the light dimmed, half-afraid something was trying to attack me. I was basically defenceless sitting on the ground.

However I relaxed when I saw it was only Oni. He probably would've caused most other (normal) people to panic, what with the tribal tattoos and creepy eyes, but I think that just adds to the awesomeness. Though I do admit I was a little afraid when I first saw him in the weird-misty-room-that-looks-like-where-you-fight-Dark-Link place, even if I at the time thought I was dreaming.

I noticed he wasn't as tall as in the dream place too, only a couple of inches taller than me I guessed. He also looked younger than before, around fifteen like me and the Links. I didn't actually know Links age, but I guessed it was about that.

"Ah," Oni breathed in deeply, looking around contently, "It feels good to be out in the open again."

"Uh-huh," I said, getting his attention, "Can you, like, fix me now." I gestured to my ankle.

"Of course." I swear he rolled his eyes before kneeling beside me, down by said ankle. He'd lost the cloak/robe and looked a bit more like when Link wears the mask, but kinda intimidating and, you know, real.

I flinched when he put his hands on my ankle, feeling the pang of pain. I knew I was probably overreacting a bit but it freaking hurt! I haven't really had any serious injuries before, like breaking bones or something, though I did fall off a horse when it was cantering at thirteen. I could barely walk for over a week after because I pulled a muscle in my leg and had a ton of bruises. I seemed to have a knack for getting hurt.

"Sorry." he murmured quietly. I was a bit surprised at how gentle he was when he removed my boot, so that my foot wasn't jolted. Oni held his hands over my ankle and closed his eyes as I continued to watch curiously.

I gasped when his hands started to glow a pure white light, the same as it did earlier when he left the necklace. I had to blink a few times to clear a large black smudge that had appeared in my vision. Damn, that was bright.

Oni slipped the boot back on my foot and stood up, which was when I finally realized the dull throbbing...was gone!

Yes! I just LOVE awesome Godly magic!

I jumped to my feet, almost loosing balance if it wasn't for Oni catching my arm and helping me upright again. It felt great to finally be able to stand on it again, even if it had only been twisted for a few hours.

"Thanks, Oni!" I pulled him into a tight hug, relishing the fact that my ankle was once again working. Time to kick some ass!

"Uh...y-you're welcome."

I glanced up at him as I took a step back, wondering why he was stuttering. However looking at his face just made me more confused.

"Oni, are you...blushing?" I asked. It was true, his cheeks were now a rather obvious shade of red. But why would he be blushing? Was he ill, maybe?

"No!" he answered quickly, but his face was only getting more red. What a strange boy...man...God...person!

"Sarah?" Vio's voice called out from where I'm sure the clearing was. I'm not sure how I could tell it was him, I just could. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" I shouted back, "Be there in a sec!"

I turned to Oni, who was now back to his original colouring. Thank God, it was starting to scare me a little. "Thanks again."

He simply nodded, and with another flash of light he disappeared, but I knew he was was back in the necklace.

I walked back towards the clearing just as the moon began to rise, lighting my way. I always preferred the night to day, staying up late just to look at the stars. There was just something so peaceful about it, which was the complete opposite to how I usually act. Looking up at them, careful not to fall over a branch, I realized that although the constellations were all new, the night sky still felt familiar to me.


End file.
